Vivre aux éclats
by Chaya Escanor
Summary: Une petite fic sans prétention Ritsuautre perso, en l'occurence, Chaya avec une autre tête que dans Mais c'est quoi cette fille?


**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Fruits Basket

**Disclamers : **J'ai beau me rouler aux pieds de Takaya-sensei, elle veut pas me les prêter... Mais cette chère Chaya est mon exclusive propriété !

**Prairings:** Je me suis rendue compte qu'on ne parlait pas beaucoup de Ritsu... Et je n'ai écrit qu'une seule fic avec Chaya, alors qu'entre temps j'ai changé son aspect...

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning:** je crois qu'il n'y en a pas...

**Rating :** Mmm... Je vais mettre M, j'ai bien envie de me débrouiller pour leur faire faire... des choses... !

**Note :** Le titre est celui du bouquin de Denise Fabre, pour qui je n'ai pas d'affection particulière, mais j'adore le titre, donc... Et l'histoire se passe ENCORE en hiver ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai avec l'hiver, je comprends vraiment pas...

**Résumé :** Ayamé en a assez de voir Ritsu aussi timoré, et il sait que Minné a une charmante amie. Charmante, certes, mais un peu... Atypique...

**_Vivre aux éclats_**

Ritsu, un petit paquet de chocolats dans les mains, rendaient visite à son cousin Ayamé, heureux de voir son idole dans son royaume. Il n'était allé que rarement à cette boutique, et voir le Serpent et sa gentille assistante était toujours un plaisir pour lui.

Il allait d'un petit pas rapide sous la neige qui tombait doucement, recouvrant la ville d'une fine couche poudreuse qui craquait sous les pas. Le jeune Singe aimait la neige. Il trouvait cette couleur d'une telle pureté, et ce silence lorsqu'elle tombait tellement reposant... Bien sûr, il aimait les autres saisons : le printemps pour les fleurs qui revenaient et le temps qui s'adoucissait, l'été pour cette agréable chaleur, les douches fraîches et la limonade avec des glaçons, et enfin l'automne pour toutes ses belles couleurs sur les feuilles, et pour les pommes, l'un de ses fruits préférés. Mais l'hiver...

Le froid lui donnait une sensation de sécurité et de confort lorsque, chez lui, il regardait par la fenêtre le jardin enneigé, chaudement habillé et avec un bol de thé brûlant. En hiver, sa mère le laissait venir quand bon lui semblait aux sources thermales, et il passait de longues heures enfoncé dans le bain chaud, sa tête seule dépassant de l'eau.

Il éternua et pressa le pas jusqu'à la boutique. Au moins, par un tel froid, les chocolats ne risquaient pas de fondre ! Il espérait que la boîte serait suffisamment volumineuse pour qu'Ayamé et Minné puisse en profiter tous les deux, sachant que le Serpent était friand de sucreries autant que lui.

Arrivé devant la porte, il regarda à l'intérieur et rougit en voyant des clients. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette foule ? Il décida de se prendre en main et poussa timidement la porte avant d'entrer et de chercher le propriétaire des yeux. Il le trouva à son comptoir, en train de bavarder avec un client qui tenait un sac en papier d'où dépassaient deux oreilles de lapin recouvertes de fourrure rose bonbon. Apparemment, il venait de payer un uniforme de _bunny_ à un prix exorbitant. Comme toujours, Ayamé avait le sens des affaires. Celui-ci le remarqua et lui adressa un grand signe de la main :

« Ritsu-chan ! Te voilà ! Approche, je t'en prie ! »

Le jeune androgyne obéit et louvoya entre les clients qui se pressaient à la sortie du magasin. Il vint s'installer à côté du comptoir et s'inclina poliment devant son cher cousin :

« Ayamé, c'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir invité pour prendre un thé... »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Entre gens de la même famille, c'est naturel, non ? »

« Euh... Oui, sûrement... J'ai... j'ai apporté des chocolats... »

« Ooooooh ! C'est charmant de ta part ! s'exclama l'excentrique homme en louchant sur la boîte enrubannée que tenait Ritsu. Ah ! Attends un tout petit peu, je te prie... »

Ayamé sortit de derrière son comptoir et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Le châtain clair le suivit du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur... Une jeune fille. La seule présence féminine autre que Minné dans cet univers voué aux fantasmes masculins, saluée chaleureusement par le Serpent.

Pour le peu que Ritsu connaissait des femmes, la visiteuse était belle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un violet foncé, très lisses, et une longue et étendue mèche masquait son œil gauche. Peut-être... Peut-être celui-ci manquait-il, comme à Hatori ? Ritsu en était un peu gêné, et malheureux pour elle.

Sa peau était joliment pâle sans être blafarde, et son œil visible était d'un mauve très pur où brillaient des paillettes argentées. Elle était délicatement maquillée, d'un simple trait de khôl noir sous la paupière inférieur, et un rouge à lèvres que Ritsu qualifia timidement de posséder_ une jolie couleur, bien que voyante_, ornait sa bouche aux lèvres fines qu'elle mordillait d'un air malicieux.

Elle portait une tenue que le Singe avait déjà vue dans la vitrine de la boutique, un ensemble noir et mauve composé d'une mini-jupe et d'un débardeur moulant noirs, d'un haut à manches longues mauve et de collants rayés des deux couleurs citées précédemment_(nda : le même ensemble que Kisa dans Merry Christmas, mais en mauve à la place du orange, en fait !)_. Elle portait des gants et des bottes de cuir noir, et une large casquette gavroche noire était posée de travers sur ses cheveux qui, même de loin, semblaient soyeux. Ritsu avait rarement une fille aussi excentrique, ni, se dit-il avec un brin de confusion, aussi jolie.

Ayamé revint vers lui en tenant galamment la jeune fille par le bras et fit les présentations :

« Miss Escanor, voici Ritsu, un de mes nombreux cousins. Ritsu, Chaya est mon nouveau modèle pour mes costumes. C'est Minné qui me l'a présentée. »

« En... Enchanté ! balbutia Ritsu en s'inclinant alors que la dénommée Chaya faisait de même. »

Ayamé regardait tout cela d'un air amusé et échangea un clin d'œil complice avec son assistante qui arrivait de derrière une étagère. Il tapa dans ses mains :

« Bien ! Minné, veux-tu bien préparer du thé ? Quant à vous, je vais vous conduire dans le salon de l'arrière-boutique ! »

Il entraîna les deux jeunes gens avec lui et les installa l'un à côté de l'autre dans de grands fauteuils moelleux. Ritsu lui tendit avec un timide sourire la grande boîte de chocolats qu'ils ouvrirent au retour de Minné et du plateau où reposaient quatre bols de fine porcelaine peinte et une grande théière fumante. L'assistante remplit adroitement les bols, et le Singe lui fut reconnaissant de lui avoir évité cette torture : seul, il versait fort bien le thé. Devant Ayamé et Minné, il en mettait un peu à côté, trop désireux de bien faire devant son idole. Mais devant une demoiselle, parole, il aurait été incapable de mettre la moindre goutte de thé dans un bol, si grand fut-il !

Le Serpent prit un chocolat dans la boîte, le savoura, son regard allant de son cousin, dont le malaise était palpable, à Chaya, qui n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre que son futur employeur. Parfait. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Ayamé adorait Ritsu. Sa timidité était immense, et cela lui conférait une plus grande féminité tout en le rendant terriblement fragile et maladroit. Mais cette timidité le rendait justement un peu trop distant vis-à-vis des jeunes filles, de sorte qu'à presque vingt ans, il n'avait fréquenté que les domestiques des Sôma et les jeunes maudites(et encore, seulement Kisa et Kagura, Rin le rudoyant volontiers_(nda : ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Rin ! Mais je la vois bien en train d'envoyer paître Ritsu !)_). Le Serpent avait fait part à Minné de ce petit problème, et elle lui avait confié qu'elle connaissait elle-même une jeune élève du cours de chant que fréquentait un ami du frère d'un cousin qui... bref, elle connaissait une jeune fille dans le même cas, mais cet isolement était, dans son cas, volontaire. D'après l'assistante brune, malgré l'apparence piquante de la demoiselle solitaire, celle-ci était très douce, d'un caractère agréable et d'une grande gentillesse. Elle saurait donc sûrement se rapprocher du timide androgyne.

Tel était le plan du couturier. Il entama donc la conversation avec Chaya, sur un sujet qui, compte tenu de l'amour pour les arts de Ritsu, pouvait fort bien l'intéresser :

« Dites-moi, miss Escanor... »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Chaya, Sôma-san. »

« Chaya, vous chantez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact, dans une chorale. »

« Quel rôle y occupez-vous ? »

« Eh bien... je suis la soliste féminine. »

« Oh ! Je suppose que vous possédez une voix d'exception ! »

« Vous exagérez..., marmonna-t-elle, rouge de confusion. Je chante bien, mais il y a de plus belles voix que la mienne. »

« J'en doute ! Du moins, pas dans votre chorale ! »

Les compliments tombaient l'un après l'autre, et, Ritsu le vit bien, gênaient beaucoup la jeune fille qui tortillait ses mains.

« Ritsu-chan ? »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers le Serpent qui lui souriait agréablement.

« Oui Ayamé ? »

« Cela te plairait-il de venir avec Minné et moi au concert de fin d'année que donne la chorale de Chaya ? »

« Oh... Oui, bien sûr ! Mais... Je ne veux pas... »

« Tu ne gêneras pas du tout ! Au contraire, plus il y aura de monde, plus la chorale aura d'argent pour acheter du nouveau matériel pour les spectacles ! »

Ritsu regarda furtivement la jeune fille qui buvait doucement son thé. Elle leva les yeux de son bol et lui adressa un gentil sourire. Les yeux du Singe revinrent à Ayamé et il acquiesça faiblement.

« Fort bien ! Chaya, pourriez-vous me donner la date, que je la note ? »

« Ce sera le vingt décembre, à partir de dix-neuf heures trente, à la salle des fêtes. »

« La salle des fêtes ? répéta doucement Ritsu, étonné. C'est une salle gigantesque ! »

« En fait, l'année précédente nous l'avions organisé dans notre salle de répétition, mais elle était trop petite, nous avons du faire ça dehors, c'était assez inconfortable, beaucoup d'entre nous sont tombés malades... C'est pour éviter cela que nous voyons...large. »

« Et... Excusez ma question, mais quel genre de matériel achetez-vous pour la chorale ? Des instruments ? »

« Oh, un peu de tout, des instruments, mais aussi des accessoires pour que les plus petits puissent éventuellement faire une chorégraphie, des partitions... Et le nécessaire vital, du café, une nouvelle photocopieuse pour que chacun ait les paroles des chants, de quoi raccommoder les costumes..., dit-elle avec un petit rire. »

« Ah... Je vois... »

Ayamé échangea un bref regard avec Minné qui acquiesça discrètement. Le Serpent reprit la parole :

« Dites-moi Chaya, peut-on assister aux cours sans pour autant faire partie de la chorale ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'y emmène moi-même ma sœur, quand personne ne peut la garder. Tant que les visiteurs ne perturbent pas le cours, ils sont libres de venir. Notre professeur est très tolérant. »

« Tu as une petite sœur ? s'extasia Minné. Elle aime se déguiser ? »

« Elle adore. Mais elle est très timide, elle ne se trouve pas jolie. Tenez, j'ai une photo. »

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit carnet de _purikura(nda : les petits photomatons japonais, avec des décors. Les étudiantes en raffolent et en font collection, les échangent avec leurs amies.)_, le feuilleta et le mit au milieu de la table basse, ouvert à une page marquée _Elina_ en rouge. Ritsu se pencha à son tour et découvrit sur la plus grande photo(un photomaton classique) une minuscule fillette aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges, une sucette spiralée à la main, aux côtés de sa sœur. La benjamine se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et son aînée avait posé sa main sur la petite tête. Deux longues mèches étaient retenues en couettes, une de chaque côté de la tête de l'enfant.

Ayamé demanda doucement, presque, et cela étonna le Singe, gêné :

« Albinos ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous-même ? »

« Je me teints les cheveux, et je porte des lentilles. Enfin, une seulement. L'autre œil est tout le temps caché. Mais sans teinture, je suis comme elle. »

Elle souleva délicatement sa mèche, et Ritsu étouffa une faible exclamation : le deuxième œil était d'un rouge sang, et on voyait en effet, à la racine des cheveux, quelques filaments blancs.

Chaya laissa retomber sa mèche et regarda Ayamé avec une légère tristesse :

« Je comprendrais très bien que cela vous gêne. Je sais que les albinos sont parfois mal vus. Mais je tenais à être honnête. »

« Combien de personnes sont au courant ? questionna le Serpent. »

« Toute ma famille, les gens de la chorale et vous trois. C'est tout. »

« C'est déjà beaucoup. Vous leur avez toujours dit de manière voulue ? »

« Non. Quelqu'un a vendu la mèche à la chorale, je ne comptais pas leur en parler. Une fille du lycée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de son futur patron. Alors, est-ce que ça vous gêne ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, rétorqua celui-ci à la grande surprise de Ritsu qui le connaissait comme très attaché à la beauté. Mais... Le choix de votre coloration est-il le vôtre ? »

« Oui. Mon père en a fait une dépression, il me considère comme... Une fille à garçons. Mais ma mère le prend plutôt bien. »

« Tant mieux. Est-elle d'accord pour que vous veniez ici trois après-midi par semaine pour les modèles ? »

« Oui, j'ai son autorisation écrite. »

Ce disant, elle sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à l'adulte qui la décacheta et se mit à lire, Minné par-dessus son épaule. Ritsu en profita pour regarder Chaya à la dérobée. Elle paraissait sereine malgré son aveu, mais il remarqua néanmoins que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il lui demanda timidement :

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je pourrais... Regarder votre album photo ? Juste par curiosité, si ça ne vous dérange pas... ? »

Elle le regarda avec surprise puis sourit doucement et fit glisser le carnet vers lui. Il le prit respectueusement et la remercia avant de tourner lentement les pages et de regarder sa famille, où son père était brun comme tous les japonais alors que sa mère avait les cheveux d'un blanc neigeux, ses amies de lycée dont une avait un petit piercing à l'arcade sourcilière et un maquillage entièrement noir, la chorale, avec l'homme le plus grand qu'il ait jamais vu, qui était apparemment le professeur... Puis les photos de souvenirs de spectacles.

Ritsu eut un sourire attendri en voyant sur chaque image un rang de petits, tous déguisés de manière identique : une fois en fleurs, l'autre en perroquets... C'était presque toujours des costumes qui éclataient de couleurs vives. Il chercha, un peu confus, sur chacune des photos la jeune soliste, toujours vêtue de noir et de mauve, alors que tous les autres étaient en noir et blanc. Il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait et rougit furieusement. Elle rit doucement et lui dit à voix basse, tandis qu'Ayamé lisait toujours la lettre, qui faisait bien trois pages recto verso :

« Pourquoi rougissez-vous ? Je fais peur ? »

« M... Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Mais je... »

Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise. Elle l'encouragea patiemment :

« Oui ? »

« Je déteste qu'on me regarde avec insistance... »

« Oh. Désolée. C'est un tic, pour tester le caractère des garçons. »

« Ah ? »

« Ceux qui me font immédiatement des grands sourires comme pour une publicité de dentifrice, je les oublies aussitôt. Ils sont trop sûrs de leur charme. Ceux qui se contentent de me sourire tranquillement, avec naturel, je me dis qu'ils ne sont pas complètement pourris. Et ceux qui rougissent, bafouillent et perdent leurs moyens, je me dis qu'ils sont bien et que je peux engager la conversation. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils seront trop timides pour chercher à me draguer. »

« Il y a déjà des garçons qui... ? »

« Beaucoup trop. Et jamais de manière délicate. Toujours comme les gros bourrins qu'ils sont. Du genre la main aux fesses, ou autour de la taille. »

Ritsu eut un frisson, et fut soudainement très heureux de ne pas être une fille. Il imaginait fort bien à quel point cela pouvait être humiliant d'être traité ainsi.

Il fit glisser le carnet vers la jeune fille en même temps qu'Ayamé rangeait la lettre dans une pochette cartonnée et tendait un paquet de feuilles à Chaya ainsi qu'un stylo bille. Joignant paisiblement les doigts, il dit d'un ton joyeux :

« Remplissez donc votre contrat. Quels sont les horaires qui vous conviennent ? »

« Mardi, jeudi, samedi. Dimanche aussi, si vous le souhaitez. »

« Le plus vous viendrez, le mieux se sera pour la boutique ! »

« Dans ce cas, le dimanche aussi. C'est possible toute la journée ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais... Pourquoi ? »

« Mm... Raison familiale... »

« Ne commencez pas à me faire des cachotteries, Chaya..., réprimanda le Serpent en agitant le doigt tel un maître d'école. »

« D'accord : mon père rentre ce jour-là de son travail. Je ne veux pas le voir. Ou alors, en compagnie d'un garçon, pour l'énerver. »

Les deux couturiers échangèrent un regard entendu, et Ritsu se tassa un peu sur lui-même. Il sentait que rentrer soudainement sous la terre aurait été une excellente idée. En effet, l'homme aux cheveux argentés se tourna vers lui avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage_(nda : non, non, je n'exagère pas du tout...) _:

« Peut-être que Ritsu pourrait vous aider à faire enrager votre père... ? »

« Ah non ! protesta le Singe. Non, non, Ayamé, tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! »

« Mais pourquoi donc, Ritsu-chan... ? pleurnicha le Serpent »

« Parce que je ne veux pas être mêlé à des affaires de famille qui ne me regardent absolument pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que TOI, tu ne l'accompagnerais pas ? »

Ritsu ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis quand savait-il trouver les mots pour dire non ? Il fixa son idole d'un regard si déterminé qu'il en devenait presque dur, et cela contrastait avec son doux visage androgyne. Ayamé se redressa et fixa à son tour le Singe, avec le même regard. Non pas par méchanceté, bien sûr que non, mais juste pour voir jusqu'où tiendrait-il. La tension dans l'air en devenait presque palpable.

Ce fut Chaya qui mit fin à l'affrontement en posant doucement sa main sur celle de son voisin. Elle dit tranquillement :

« Ne vous disputez pas pour ça. C'est un simple défi contre mon père, que je n'ai pas encore mis à exécution, et j'ignore si j'aurais le courage de le faire un jour. S'il vous plaît... »

Curieusement, ce fut Ayamé qui détourna le regard en premier. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses papiers, jeta un œil à l'horloge et glapit :

« Les clients doivent m'attendre ! Chaya, j'ai été ravi que vous veniez, je suis désolé de vous mettre dehors, mais... »

« Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. De toutes façons, je dois y aller aussi, ma sœur doit m'attendre. Minné-san, Sôma-san, Ritsu-san, je vous salue. »

Elle s'inclina poliment devant chacun d'entre eux, remit sa casquette et se faufila entre els clients massés devant les étagères. Ritsu la suivit du regard, petite silhouette masquée par la neige qui tourbillonnait.

« Ayamé, je vais y aller aussi. Ma mère va s'inquiéter. »

« Bonsoir, Ritsu-chan. Fais attention à toi. »

« Toi aussi. Minné, bonsoir. »

Il sortit de la boutique en tremblant, encore sous le choc. Il avait dit non à quelqu'un. A Ayamé, qui plus est. Son idole depuis tout petit. Il s'éloigna de la boutique, s'adossa contre un mur et passa sa main sur son visage. Il était fatigué, frigorifié. Son seul désir se résumait à un bain brûlant, rempli de mousse, son pyjama, un bol de thé et un livre. Choses assez réalisables.

Il prit le chemin de la résidence, salua poliment Akito qui passait par là avec Hatori pour que ce dernier l'examine, fila jusqu'à son bâtiment et verrouilla la porte. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures trempées de neige fondue et alla jusqu'à la salle de bains. Là, il se déshabilla, mit ses vêtements dans la panière de linge sale, saisit son pyjama blanc et le mit à chauffer sur le radiateur. Puis il fit couler de l'eau chaude avec le savon moussant, observa l'épaisse couche blanche qui se formait et se glissa enfin dans sa baignoire avec un long soupir béat. Le bonheur était parfois bien simple.

Il étendit sa main mouillée jusqu'à un petit lecteur de disques portable, enclencha le CD de musique zen qui était dedans, trifouilla l'interrupteur pour baisser l'intensité de la lumière et resta ainsi dans la pénombre, détendu, pendant une bonne demi-heure. Lorsqu'il remarqua que la peau de ses doigts était fripée comme un vieux fruit, il se lava, vida la baignoire et enfila son pyjama. Puis, assis sur un tabouret devant le miroir, il brossa soigneusement ses cheveux. Il savait qu'en faisant cela, il se conduisait de manière efféminée, mais tant pis. Il avait déjà essayé de rester quelques temps sans se coiffer correctement, et le résultat n'avait été qu'un affreux paquet de nœuds, très douloureux à démêler.

Nouant ses cheveux avec un ruban de soie noire, il enfila une épaisse paire de chaussettes avant d'aller se vautrer dans son fauteuil préféré un châle sur les jambes et celles-ci étendues sur un pouf. Un nouveau soupir heureux franchit ses lèvres, et il saisit son pavé de plus de mille pages sur la table basse, un énorme livre de science-fiction. Il n'aimait pas tellement ce genre de livre, mais il n'avait plus rien, et il détestait ne pas lire quelque chose qu'il avait acheté lui-même, pour une raison ou une autre.

Il passa la soirée ainsi, sans penser à se préparer de quoi dîner. Il n'avait absolument pas faim. Ce ne fut que vers vingt-deux heures que cette tranquillité fut troublée : le téléphone sonna. Il se précipita vers l'appareil et décrocha poliment :

« Allô ? »

_« Ritsu-chan ? C'est Ayamé. »_

« Oui ? »

_« Je... Voulais m'excuser. Pour cet après-midi. J'ai été bête. »_

« Ah, ne... Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas gave ! Pas grave du tout ! »

_« Si, si, j'insiste ! Et pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à déjeuner demain midi ! »_

« Hein ? Mais, euh, Ayamé... »

_« Il y aura Minné et Chaya, si ça peut te rassurer ! »_

« Ben, euh... »

_« A midi, devant la boutique, d'accord ? Sois à l'heure ! Salut ! »_

Ritsu, paniqué, écouta la tonalité du téléphone. La présence de Chaya ne le rassurait absolument pas, bien au contraire. Il sentait que le Serpent en profiterait pour le taquiner sur sa timidité. Et puis...

Il ne savait jamais quoi mettre pour ce genre d'occasion...

Laissant tout en plan, il fonça dans sa chambre et se planta devant son armoire qu'il ouvrit d'un geste vif. Priant tous les Dieux du Japon pour avoir quelque chose d'à peu près correct à mettre, il se mit à farfouiller dans ses cintres et ses piles de vêtements en trépignant d'agacement. Il était vraiment temps qu'il retourne dans un magasin de vêtements pour se rhabiller un tant soit peu.

Il finit par trouver avec un soulagement immense une chemise en soie blanche, un peu froissée, mais ça pouvait s'arranger, et un pantalon de lin noir. Attrapant le tout, il alla repasser son attirail et revint dans l'entrée face à un petit placard où s'entassaient diverses paires de chaussures. Les bottes de cuir qui lui arrivaient à mi-mollets étaient un cadeau du Serpent, et il se voyait difficilement porter ça. Il opta pour son habituelle paire de chaussures au cuir usé, saisit la boîte de cirage, le vieux chiffon qui servait à cet usage et s'efforça d'arranger le désastre de ses vieilles chaussures. Il n'allait que rarement s'acheter de nouveaux effets, et il s'en rendait bien compte à présent.

Après avoir conclu que l'ensemble serait passable et qu'il n'allait pas se torturer pour ça, il retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil et le tourna face à la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait la neige qui tombait lentement. Il suivit du regard un flocon parmi d'autres qui alla choir sur une dalle de pierre, suivi d'un autre, puis encore un... Et il se dit qu'il était vraiment seul.

Il se releva et jeta un regard circulaire sur son salon, sur la télévision devant laquelle s'entassaient des DVD et un paquet de bonbons à moitié entamé, sur son album photo où il n'y avait que celles de sa famille. Il se laissa tomber au pied de son fauteuil et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, malheureux, avant de se remettre debout et de se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine pour se faire un chocolat chaud. Après quoi il alla s'installer devant sa télé avec deux paquets de mouchoirs et mit le film le plus triste qu'il connaissait : _Jin-Roh, la brigade des loups_. C'était Hatsuharu qui le lui avait gravé, et, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, jamais Ritsu n'avait autant pleuré devant un film_(nda : c'est, moi aussi, le manga le plus affreux que j'ai jamais vu. Je veux le conseille. Je n'ai pas pleuré parce que la seule fois que je l'ai vu, c'était chez Bubulle, et je ne pleure jamais devant un film quand il y a quelqu'un, mais si je le revois seule, aucune doute que je viderais la boîte de Kleenex.)_

Après s'être mouché tant et plus devant le générique de fin, le Singe éteignit la télévision et alla se blottir sous sa couette après s'être lavé les dents, fatigué. Il regarda son bureau, le cahier qui était posé dessus et alla s'asseoir devant. Il prit un stylo et se mit à écrire.

Il tenait son journal depuis plus de cinq ans. Les autres cahiers, remplis, étaient entreposés dans une caisse sous le lit, et personne ne les avait jamais lus. Qui aurait voulu connaître sa vie, ses petits tracas et ses états d'âme ?

_Neuf Décembre, 22 heures 30_

_Je suis fatigué. Je suis allé chez Ayamé, comme prévu, mais j'ai bien peur que lui aussi ait prévu quelque chose. Son nouveau modèle est arrivé, Minné a fait du thé que nous avons bu tous les quatre. Le modèle en question est une fille, très jolie d'ailleurs, pour le peu que je sache des critères de beauté. Elle est soliste d'une chorale, elle s'appelle Chaya, elle a une petite sœur qui s'appelle Elina et qui a six ans. Elle-même doit en avoir environ seize. Etonnant tout ce qu'on peut apprendre en l'espace d'une heure. _

_Elle est albinos, elle se teint les cheveux en violet et porte une lentille sur son œil visible, l'autre est caché par une mèche. Et Ayamé qui m'invite à déjeuner demain au restaurant avec Minné, Chaya et lui. Il aurait une idée derrière la tête que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il est insupportable. Vraiment. Mais tous les Sôma l'aiment pour ça. Sauf Hiro, il ne le supporte pas._

_Vraiment fatigué. Ca suffit pour ce soir, je continuerais sûrement une autre fois._

Il referma le cahier et retourna dans son lit. Cette fois, il ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes avant de sombrer dans un sommeil aussi profond que réparateur.

**0o0**

« Kuso ! Kuso ! Kuso ! Kuso !_(nda : merde, flûte, mince en japonais. Là, c'est plus merde qu'autre chose... Que Ritsu est vulgaire !_)»

Le Singe, après un coup d'œil sur son réveil qui affichait onze heures et demi, sortit de son lit en courant et fonça jusqu'à la salle de bains, se déshabillant sur le chemin, semant ses vêtements un peu partout. Il se lava le plus vite possible, pulvérisant son record personnel qui passa de vingt minutes minimum à trois minutes top chrono, se sécha en vitesse avant de passer ses vêtements soigneusement accrochés sur des cintres. Enfilant ses chaussures sans se servir de ses mains, celles-ci occupées à attacher ses longs cheveux avec une bande de velours noir, il récapitula rapidement : lavé, habillé, coiffé. Autre chose ? Il saisit le petit flacon de parfum au santal, en vaporisa derrière son cou et sur ses vêtements_(nda : vous en avez rien à foutre, je le sais bien, mais maintenant vous savez ce que je mets comme parfum, et où.)_ et sortit en claquant la porte après avoir enfilé son long manteau en coton noir, cadeau de sa mère au dernier Noël. Si l'an passé il était un peu grand, cette année en revanche il était juste à sa taille.

Il courut jusqu'à la boutique du Serpent, et arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance. Il remit ses vêtements et ordre et tapa doucement au carreau. Ce fut Minné qui vint lui ouvrir, rayonnante dans son éternel uniforme de secrétaire.

« Ah, Ritsu ! Ayamé est presque prêt, il s'attache les cheveux, tu le connais, ça peut durer ! »

Le Singe acquiesça faiblement et se faufila dans la boutique pour se mettre à l'abri du froid. Le propriétaire de la boutique, pétillant, arriva bientôt et stoppa net :

« Ritsu-chan, quelle classe ! »

« Euh... »

« Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent ! Tu es splendide ! »

« Hem... Mer... Merci... »

« Bien, dès que Chaya arrive, nous y allons ! »

Mais elle n'arriva pas immédiatement. Ce ne fut qu'après dix longues minutes qu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, échevelée, vêtue d'une jupe courte blanche et d'un épais pull noir, une écharpe_(nda : celle que Kisa offre à Akito dans Merry Christmas, j'ai la flemme de refaire la description !)_ enroulée autour de son cou, d'épais collants noirs sur ses jambes, et une minuscule fillette cramponnée à sa main.

« Je... je suis désolée, mais... Ma sœur, personne pour... Pour la garder ! haleta-t-elle. »

La petite sœur en question, songea Ritsu, était encore plus attendrissante que sur les photos : vêtue d'une sage robe noire qui lui tombait sur les genoux, les jambes dans le même collant que sa sœur et un foulard d'un blanc éclatant autour du cou, elle se serra un peu plus contre son aînée face au regard curieux d'Ayamé. Celui-ci réfléchit peu de temps et trancha joyeusement :

« Elle peut venir avec nous, il n'y a aucun problème ! »

« Vous... Vous êtes sûrs ? Je ne voudrais pas... »

« Bien sûr ! Et maintenant, allons-y ! »

Ils suivirent tous le Serpent jusqu'au restaurant en question. Durant les quelques minutes de marche, Chaya adressa un sourire contrit à Ritsu, et celui-ci y répondit, réussissant à faire passer ses joues rosies pour une réaction au froid. Elina restait collée contre sa sœur et ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, jetant de temps à autres des regards timides aux trois autres personnes. Elle regarda longuement les cheveux d'Ayamé et murmura quelque chose à Chaya qui secoua la tête. La petite paru déçue.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au restaurant, et les deux albinos écarquillèrent les yeux devant le luxe de l'établissement. Ritsu fut moins surpris : il connaissait bien la folie des grandeurs qui tenaillait le Serpent et n'était donc pas étonné de ce genre de luxe qu'était pour lui les serveurs en costume et le style européen qu'affectionnait tant son cousin préféré. Il tendit poliment son manteau au serveur qui le lui demandait et observa avec un léger amusement Chaya faire de même avec son écharpe, un peu empruntée au milieu de tout ça. Il lui glissa doucement :

« Ca peut paraître bizarre au début, mais vous vous y ferez. Ayamé est comme ça, il se prend pour le roi, et rien n'est assez cher pour lui. Il faut toujours qu'il brille et étale ses qualités. »

« Je vois... Elina, viens. Tu peux garder ton foulard, si tu veux. »

Elle prit délicatement la petite par l'épaule, avec un geste si maternel que Ritsu se sentit fondre. Pas parce que Chaya lui plaisait, non... D'ailleurs, elle ne lui plaisait PAS_(nda : menteur... Chaya est irrésistible ! Même Akito lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession ! Sachant que c'est lui-même Dieu... Miam miam. Pardon.)_, mais cette attitude avec sa sœur lui faisait sentir qu'elle était d'un naturel tendre avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Et c'était une chose qu'il appréciait grandement chez les gens.

La petite troupe s'installa à une table près de l'immense fenêtre qui illuminait la salle. Chaya demanda doucement si Elina pouvait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et si elle pouvait ne pas être trop loin de la fenêtre, pour pouvoir patienter plus facilement. Ayamé accepta sans hésitation, et installa d'office son cousin à côté de la plus grande des deux sœurs. Le jeune androgyne ne chercha même pas à protester et s'installa à la table ronde, sur la banquette qui représentait les limites de l'alcôve où se trouvait la table. Il nota que la plus petite caressa légèrement le velours rouge du siège et de la nappe avant de se redresser et de se tenir sagement à côté de sa sœur, à qui elle tira doucement la manche. Celle-ci sortit discrètement de son sac en bandoulière un petit bloc de papier et un stylo, qu'elle tendit à Elina. Elle hocha la tête et se mit à dessiner tranquillement. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une habitude pour elles. Minné croisa le regard de Chaya et lui adressa un sourire attendri, et l'adolescente se détendit. Ayamé entama la conversation :

« Dis-moi, Chaya..._(nda : toujours naturel, le passage direct au tutoiement... Vive Ayamé !)_ »

« Oui ? »

« As-tu des exigences particulières en matière de vêtements ? Par exemple, que tu ne souhaites pas porter ? »

Ritsu vit la petite sœur lever la tête et fixer Chaya avec étonnement. Elle ne semblait pas au courant du nouveau métier de son aînée.

« Non, je n'ai pas de soucis avec les vêtements. Je porte sans soucis des jupes courtes, et tant qu'il n'y a pas de gestes déplacés, je suis prête à porter tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Parfait ! »

Minné regarda à nouveau Elina, et celle-ci baissa immédiatement les yeux, les joues rosies. La brune sourit doucement et demanda à la petite fille :

« Dis-moi Elina, est-ce que tu aimerais voir les vêtements que va porter ta grande sœur ? »

L'albinos releva la tête, jeta un regard à sa sœur et hocha timidement la tête avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup... »

Même Ayamé était attendri par la petite fille aux cheveux blancs. Il tira d'une pochette des croquis qu'il tendit aux deux sœurs.

« Comme ça, tu sauras aussi à quoi t'attendre, Chaya ! »

Ritsu se pencha lui aussi et regarda avec un bref sourire l'extravagante robe blanche, chargée de dentelles et de frous-frous, ainsi que la gigantesque capeline_(nda : grand chapeau léger à larges bords)_ ornée de fleurs en tissu. Chaya se racla la gorge et murmura :

« C'est... Original, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Vous faites souvent ce genre de vêtements ? »

« Oui, ou alors des petites robes à volants... Ou des costumes, du genre lapin, des combinettes, tout ça... Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais PAS porter de costume de lapin, ajouta-t-il en voyant les joues déjà pâles de la jeune fille virer au cireux. Mais il est vrai que mes créations sortent un peu de l'ordinaire. »

A la demande muette d'Elina, l'aînée lui passa les dessins que la petite fille regarda lentement, posant chaque croquis qu'elle avait vu sur la table avec un respect que Ritsu n'avait que très rarement observé chez une enfant de cet âge. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'admirer les modèles, elle arrangea doucement les feuilles et les tendit timidement à Ayamé qui les rangea alors qu'un serveur arrivait et leur tendait quatre menus. Chaya lut le nom des plats à sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut choisi ce qu'elle souhaitait, après quoi elle se décida à son tour avant d'écouter tranquillement le Serpent qui babillait sur tout et rien. Ritsu reposa sa carte et contempla Elina qui dessinait sagement. Ce n'était pas des princesses et des maisons, comme le font tant de petites filles, mais des jardins. Il remarqua que pour son âge, elle dessinait remarquablement bien. Il glissa à la plus grande :

« Elle prend des cours de dessin ? »

« Non, c'est... Un don. Petite, elle était très solitaire et silencieuse, elle n'a parlé qu'à quatre ans, mais elle gribouillait déjà beaucoup. Elle reste encore dans sa bulle, même maintenant, et continue à s'exprimer comme ça. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'elle parle facilement. »

« Ah... Elle était comme Yuki... »

« Qui ça ? »

« Un de mes cousins. Petit, il ne parlait pas non plus. Mais ce n'était pas du tout la même... »

« Aurais-je entendu le nom de mon petit frère aimé et adoré ? interrompit Ayamé. »

« Oui, je disais à Chaya que Yuki ne parlait pas non plus quand il était petit. »

« Non plus ? Qui n'a pas parlé ? demanda-t-il, curieux. »

« Ma sœur. »

« Oh... Je comprends. Désolé. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant, ça va mieux, mais elle est quand même un peu... »

« Tu sais, Onee-chan, je ne suis pas tout le temps dans ma bulle, je parle aussi un peu. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Elina qui levait maintenant vers eux ses grands yeux rouges avec un air doux. Elle répéta :

« Je ne suis pas tout le temps dans ma bulle. Je parle, en classe. »

« Je sais bien, ma puce. Mais seulement en classe, ou à moi. Autrement, c'est rare. »

« C'est surtout parce que je n'ai rien d'important ou d'intéressant à dire. Sinon, je parlerai plus souvent. »

« Désolée. Je t'ai vexée ? »

« Non. Mais je rectifie juste ce que tu dis. »

Et elle se replongea dans ses dessins sous le regard étonné des adultes. Chaya eut un sourire et caressa doucement les cheveux de sa sœur qui dessinait à présent un iris près d'un plan d'eau. Ritsu regarda la petite avec tendresse. Une petite sœur comme celle-là, il en aurait bien voulu. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu la serrer dans ses bras. Et cela l'aurait déprimé au possible.

« Avez-vous choisi ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune serveuse qui se tenait bien droite, un petit carnet à la main. Ils passèrent leur commande(Chaya la passa pour sa sœur) et retournèrent à leurs conversations. Ayamé dit doucement :

« Chaya ? Si tu le souhaites, et si ta sœur le souhaite, elle pourra venir avec toi à la boutique, si cela l'intéresse. »

« C'est vraiment très gentil à vous Ayamé-san. Je pense que ma mère sera d'accord. Ca te plairait Elina ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais vu comment on faisait des vêtements. »

« Et si tu le veux, reprit Minné, je te montrerais les croquis ! Il y en a deux gros cartons, remplis de bouts de papiers ! »

Ritsu les écoutait tranquillement, les mains croisées sur la table, les yeux entrouverts, comme un chat heureux. Il se sentait bien, au chaud, avec des gens sympathiques, en sécurité. Tout allait bien. La jeune serveuse amena sur la table quatre cocktails alcoolisés et une grenadine pour la plus petite. Ils trinquèrent joyeusement, et le déjeuner se déroula fort bien, dans une bonne ambiance, à moitié due aux plaisanteries d'Ayamé et de Minné, mais aussi parce qu'Elina parlait, timidement certes, mais parlait tout de même avec les trois inconnus. Le Serpent commanda une bouteille de vin blanc européen, et la température monta d'encore quelques degrés. Seuls Elina, Chaya et Ritsu se décidèrent à freiner leurs descentes respectives, sentant que les deux autres risquaient d'être légèrement euphoriques à la fin.

**0o0**

Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés : Ayamé était bien imbibé à la fin. Minné réussit à la raccompagner à peu près, d'un pas chancelant, et Chaya posa ses mains sur les oreilles de sa petite sœur pour ne pas qu'elle entende les chansons à boire chantées par la voix affreusement fausse du Serpent. Ritsu soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de dire d'un ton d'excuses :

« Je suis désolé. Il est intenable après quelques verres. Et là, il a bien bu, donc... »

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Tiens Elina. »

Elle passa son écharpe autour des épaules de la petite qui tremblait, la température ayant chuté de quelques degrés avec la neige qui tombait maintenant doucement. Le jeune androgyne y vit une occasion de se rendre utile :

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir chez moi, le temps que la neige s'arrête. »

« C'est une bonne idée, merci beaucoup. Ca te va, Elina ? »

« Oui. Merci beaucoup. »

Ils prirent le chemin de la résidence principale des Sôma. Ritsu les fit passer par un chemin éloigné de chez Akito pour éviter le drame familial, et bientôt les deux sœurs se déchaussaient dans le petit hall de son pavillon. Le Singe s'étira longuement et les invita à s'installer dans le salon, le temps qu'il prépare du thé.

Il fila jusqu'à la cuisine et s'employa à mettre le sucrier, les bols, les cuillères, la théière et une petite assiette de sablés sur un plateau sans tout faire tomber. Lorsque le thé fut prêt, il revint vers elle et servit le liquide brûlant sans en mettre à côté, ce qu'il considéra comme une victoire personnelle sur sa timidité. Le silence qui s'ensuivit, tandis qu'ils buvaient, n'était absolument pas pesant, mais tranquille et apaisant, et Ritsu se détendit. Voyant qu'Elina s'agitait sur son coussin, il la regarda avec gentillesse, l'invitant à poser sa question, ce qu'elle fit :

« Est-ce que je peux regarder les DVD que vous avez ? Juste les couvertures. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème, vas-y ! S'il y en a un qui te plaît, je peux te le mettre._(nda : du calme, Chaya. Ne sors pas la phrase du contexte, le couple, c'est Chaya/Ritsu, pas Elina/Ritsu. Maîtrise-toi.)_ »

Les deux plus grands regardèrent la minuscule albinos s'asseoir devant les gigantesques piles de DVD et contempler les couvertures. Ritsu était curieux de savoir celui qu'elle choisirait.

Il s'efforça de ne pas laisser tomber sa mâchoire lorsqu'elle demanda doucement :

« Celui-là, j'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu..., en lui tendant _Jin-Roh_. »

« Ah, euh... Tu n'en veux pas un autre ? C'est très triste, et un peu, euh... Un peu gore..._(nda : enfin, moi, j'ai trouvé. Le cauchemar du mec où la fille se fait bouffer par des loups... Yeurk !)_ »

« Non, non, les autres, je les ait vus. Mais celui-là, il est passé une fois à la télé, mais je n'ai pas pu le voir. »

Le Singe lança un regard désespéré à Chaya qui hocha légèrement la tête. Il soupira donc et alla mettre le DVD avant de s'installer sur un coussin près de la télévision. La jeune fille quitta son canapé avec le bol de thé et vint poser son postérieur à côté de celui de sa sœur. Le film commença, et Ritsu pria tous les Dieux du Japon pour ne pas fondre en larmes à la fin du film, histoire d'éviter le ridicule qui tue...

Le film se termina, et l'androgyne promit d'aller brûler de l'encens au temple le plus proche pour remercier les divinités qui avaient empêchées sa crise de larmes. Elina ne pleurait pas non plus, pas plus que sa sœur. Mais elles se pelotonnèrent l'une contre l'autre, et se mouchèrent doucement.

« Bon film, commenta Chaya. Immonde, mais très bon. La chanson de fin est très jolie. Vous auriez les paroles ? »

« Je peux les trouver, pourquoi ? »

« Le professeur de la chorale veut que je chante un morceau, toute seule. Ca serait pas mal comme résultat. »

« Attendez une petite seconde, je reviens tout de suite... »

Ritsu se leva et alla chercher son ordinateur portable dans sa chambre, cadeau qu'il s'était offert suite à la remarque d'Ayamé(Ah booooooooooooon ? Tu n'as pas d'ordinateuuuuuuuuuuuur ? Mais enfin, Ri-chan, c'est moderne !). De retour au salon, il le brancha sur une prise quelconque et se connecta à Internet. Il trouva rapidement les paroles demandées et cliqua sur Imprimer avant d'aller chercher la feuille dans sa chambre où était l'imprimante.

« Voilà, c'est fait. »

« Merci beaucoup ! C'est super ! Comme ça, demain soir, je pourrais en parler au prof ! Ca vous dirait de venir au cours ? »

« Euh... C'est possible ? Je veux dire, ça ne gênera pas ? »

« Noooon ! Passez me prendre au lycée, on ira chercher Elina et on ira directement là-bas ! Ca vous dit ? »

« Bon, ben... D'accord... »

Une sonnerie de portable interrompit la discussion(le thème de Princesse Mononoké_(nda : 'tain, c'est ABSOLUMENT pas moi, ça... Non, pas du tout... grand sourire bête et hypocrite...)_), et Chaya décrocha :

« Allô ? Ah, Otô-san_(nda : Papa)_. Oui, je suis chez un ami, là. Elina ? Elle est avec moi. Tu veux qu'on rentre maintenant ? »

La petite sœur se crispa et serra entre ses doigts la manche de chemise de Ritsu qu'elle avait saisit par réflexe. Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« Ben écoute, on rentre. Oui... Non, je fais attention... Non, ce n'est pas... Enfin, SI, c'est mon petit copain, et alors ? »

Ritsu s'étouffa dans son bol de thé et leva de grands yeux ahuris sur la jeune fille.

« Ne hurle pas comme ça... Mais non, Elina n'est absolument pas choquée, on ne fait rien, on regarde des films et on boit du thé. OK, on va rentrer... C'est ça, à tout à l'heure... Désolée, Ritsu, mais il n'y a que ça pour le faire sauter au plafond, dit-elle en raccrochant. Ca ne vous gêne pas trop ? »

« Beuh... Vous auriez pût me demander mon avis... »

« Tutoyez-moi, s'il vous plaît, ça me fait bizarre qu'on me dise vous. Je peux vous tutoyer aussi ? »

« Si v... Si tu veux, oui, balbutia le jeune homme. »

« Merci. Elina, il va falloir qu'on rentre, sinon il va encore exploser. »

La petite se leva et s'inclina poliment devant Ritsu. Celui-ci se leva à son tour et les accompagna dans le hall, un peu triste de les voir partir. Il les suivit du regard tandis qu'elles quittaient le domaine, et retourna s'asseoir dans son canapé devant le thé qui refroidissait lentement. Il alla dans sa chambre chercher son journal et écrivit sa journée en mentionnant volontairement la pré-cuite d'Ayamé et la proposition de Chaya. Puis il retourna à la cuisine entourer sur le calendrier la date du lendemain. La neige tombait toujours, et il décida d'aller dire bonjour à Tohru et Shiguré qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps. La fin de journée fut tranquille, sans incidents notables à part sa stupeur en voyant Kyo qui revenait, en short et T-shirt, de son jogging sans le moindre éternuement.

**0o0**

Le lendemain, il était à la sortie du lycée, emmitouflé dans une longue écharpe toute blanche, attendant Chaya. Il la vit sortir du bâtiment, suivie d'une troupe de filles qui lui parlaient naturellement, et d'une horde de garçons qui lorgnaient ses fesses et ses hanches. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le Singe, elle lui adressa un signe de la main et vint le rejoindre sous les regards meurtriers des adolescents en uniforme.

« T... Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

« Très bien, merci ! On va chercher Elina ? »

« Oui. C'est loin de la chorale ? »

« A quelques rues, mais je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule. J'ai peur pour elle. »

« Ah... »

Un long silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'école primaire d'où sortait la petite sœur, entourée elle aussi de quelques filles et d'un garçon à qui elle tenait timidement la main. Chaya sourit lorsque le soupirant, en la voyant, embrassa doucement l'albinos sur la joue, la laissant écarlate, avant de filer retrouver son père. Elina pressa le pas jusqu'aux deux adolescents.

« Alors ma puce ? On a un copain ? »

« Te moque pas de moi... »

« Jamais je ne ferais ça. Il s'appelle comment, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Kenichi... Il est très gentil, c'est le seul qui ne se moque pas de mes cheveux et de mes yeux. »

« Tant mieux. On y va ? »

« Oui. Dis, t'en parles à personne, hein ? »

« Promis. »

Ritsu se laissa guider par les deux filles jusqu'à l'école de musique. Elles le firent passer par derrière pour éviter les quelques garçon en jean troué, cigarette et canette de bière devant la grande porte et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à une salle au parquet ciré. Un piano était installé dans un coin avec quelques chaises au fond de la salle, près d'un radiateur qui dégageait une douce chaleur. Chaya appela le professeur d'une voix douce :

« Monsieur Kusakabé ? Je suis là. Est-ce que ma sœur et mon ami peuvent rester avec nous ? »

Le professeur, vêtu d'un long pull rouge qui tombait sur son pantalon noir, de petites lunettes rondes sur son nez, sortit de derrière une armoire, des partitions à la main. Il jeta un œil à Ritsu et lui sourit finalement.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes. As-tu réfléchi pour ton morceau en solo ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que la chanson d'un film, c'est possible ? »

« Tout dépend du texte. »

« _Jin-Roh_, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Vaguement. Tu as la partition de piano ? »

« Oui, je l'ai cherchée hier sur Internet, et Ritsu m'a imprimé les paroles. »

« C'est ce jeune homme ? »

« Oui, il est très gentil. »

Le jeune homme en question rosit jusqu'aux oreilles et marmonna que ce n'était rien du tout. Kusakabé pouffa.

« Bien. Donne-moi les partitions, que je vois ce que tu peux faire. »

Il s'installa au piano et joua les premières notes. Automatiquement, Ritsu se tendit d'impatience. C'était un des instruments qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Chaya inspira doucement et fit un petit signe de tête au professeur qui se mit à jouer.

Le jeune androgyne eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. La voix de Chaya, claire et chaude, était le seul son articulé(si on peut parler d'articulé pour les paroles de cette chanson) que l'on entendait dans la salle. Les élèves arrivaient déjà et restaient sur le pas de la porte, silencieux, écoutant la jeune fille :

" _Se he melpt he le heus_

_Tre fe melpt o pridi_

_Lingu ni he fe he me_

_Tre he melpt godi_

_Ste he melpt he le hues_

_Tre he melpt o pridi_

_Lingu ni he fe he me_

_Tre hues o prishid godi_

_Eta li hapru _

_Esta mi langu_

_Oh fabi Atshiius_

_Gofria kruhemen entu_

_Se he melpt he le heus _

_Tre he melpt o pridi_

_Lingu ni he fe he me_

_Tre he melpt godi..._"

Chaya se tut et inspira doucement, le souffle court. Elle se retourna en entendant les applaudissements des choristes qui déferlaient dans la salle en la félicitant. Kusakabé quitta le piano et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille :

« C'est d'accord pour que tu le chantes. Ta voix est juste, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais il faudra que tu connaisses le chant par cœur. »

« D'accord, merci. Au fait, cette année, quelle chorégraphie pour les petits ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Au fait... Ce garçon, Ritsu, ça lui dirait de chanter pour la chorale ? Hideki ne pourra pas, il a les deux jambes dans le plâtre. »

« Comment est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda un garçon qui lissait ses cheveux humides de neige. »

« Il est tombé en faisant du ski..., soupira le professeur. Alors, il pourrait ? »

Ritsu se tassa sur sa chaise, mais Elina le poussa doucement pour qu'il se lève.

« Allez-y. Au moins pour essayer, s'il vous plaît..., murmura-t-elle. »

« Allez, ça ne coûte rien, renchérit Chaya. Personne ne se moquera, pour quelque raison que ce soit. »

« Je ne sais pas si je chante juste, se défendit le Singe. »

« Justement, c'est le moment de savoir, trancha Kusakabé. Chantez donc quelque chose, n'importe quoi, une comptine... »

Ritsu inspira doucement et s'efforça de chanter du mieux qu'il pouvait la chansonnette composée par Momiji_(nda : je mets pas les paroles, j'ai la flemme de chercher sut Internet...)_. Les autres le laissèrent chanter silencieusement, chacun préparant sa partition. Lorsqu'il referma la bouche avec l'envie de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, le professeur ôta ses lunettes, sortit un carré de tissu et les nettoya.

« Vous avez une bonne voix, naturellement juste et bien timbrée. Il y a ce problème de timidité qui vous empêche de sortir toutes ces qualités, mais vous avez de réelles capacités. Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait de remplacer Hideki durant le spectacle de fin d'année ? »

« Il... Il faudrait que j'en parle à mon Chef de famille, mais... »

« Je vous demande votre opinion à vous. Pour les autorités, je peux me débrouiller. »

« Eh bien... Oui, je... Je veux bien. »

« Parfait ! Je vous donne les partitions des chants, mais avant toute chose... Voulez-vous bien rechanter ? Juste la gamme, do, ré, mi, etc., pour voir dans quelle catégorie vous vous placez. »

Bien décidé à obéir bêtement à tout ce qu'on lui demandait, ivre de joie et de fierté, Ritsu s'exécuta.

« Alto. Parfait. Chaya, puisque tu fréquente ce garçon, je compte sur toi pour l'épauler sur des chants éventuellement complexes. »

« Pas de soucis. Ritsu, c'est super ! »

« Hem... Merci beaucoup... Mais je n'y suis pour rien... »

« Ne te dévalorise pas tout le temps ! Tu sais lire els notes sur une portée ? Non ? Je t'apprendrais, ce n'est pas très dur, tu verras ! Allez, viens, on va répéter, je vais le faire avec toi, je connais bien mon solo ! »

Un peu étourdi par toutes ces nouveautés, Ritsu apprit durant les deux heures de cours à lire les notes, à chanter en même temps que d'autres sans s'embrouiller, et plus que tout, à s'habituer aux autres, à leurs plaisanteries, à leurs petites histoires de cœur et de vie générale, à répondre à quelques questions personnelles sans rougir. A la fin du cours, il était épuisé, il avait la gorge en feu, mais il était très content d'être venu. Après, il verrait comment affronter Akito. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser et profiter de l'instant présent.

Ils raccompagna Chaya et Elina jusqu'au carrefour où ils se séparèrent et promirent de se retrouver la semaine prochaine.

Ses partitions sous le bras, Ritsu revint au domaine Sôma, prit son courage à deux mains et alla frapper au pavillon du Chef de famille. Sa voix était froide et nonchalante, comme toujours :

« Que me veux-tu, Ritsu ? »

« J'aurais... Une requête à formuler, s'il vous plaît. »

« Entre. »

Il se faufila dans l'obscure pièce et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui avant de s'incliner et de s'agenouiller devant le jeune homme brun.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pourrais-je...participer à une chorale ? S'il vous plaît ? »

« Une chorale ? Voilà qui est bien audacieux, venant de toi. Pourquoi cette idée soudaine ? »

« Je... J'ai rendu visite à Ayamé, dernièrement, et j'ai rencontré LE soliste de la chorale qui m'a proposé de l'y accompagner aujourd'hui. Il manque un élève pour le spectacle de fin d'année, et le professeur m'a proposé de le remplacer. »

« Le soliste, dis-tu ? Un garçon ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge pour fréquenter une fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Quelle est la date de ce spectacle ? »

« Le... Le vingt, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as mon autorisation. Mais je viendrais te voir. »

« Mais... Mais... »

« Après tout, pour une fois que tu acceptes de sortir de ton petit monde, je ne veux pas rater ça..., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Allez, file. »

« Mais... M... Merci, Akito-sama, se reprit-il en sentant le regard noir du jeune homme. »

Il sortit et s'adossa au mur. Il allait se rendre compte que c'était UNE, et non pas un soliste.

« Bah, maintenant, c'est fait... Autant travailler, j'aviserais plus tard. »

Il retourna chez lui et se prépara une tisane avec beaucoup de miel dedans pour soigner sa gorge, puis il s'assit dans son fauteuil et regarda longuement les partitions en sirotant son médicament maison. Il mémorisa la positions des notes sur une portée_(nda : pour ceux qui n'ont aucune connaissance musicale, la portée est ce motif composé de cinq lignes noires sur lesquelles se placent les notes.)_ et chantonna tout bas les paroles de la chanson, un peu inquiet pour le spectacle. Akito serait furieux d'avoir été dupé.

Bien sûr, il pouvait encore aller dire la vérité, mais dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas le droit d'y retourner... Et il voulait que quelqu'un soit fier de lui.

Il alla prendre un long bain avant de préparer un _ramen(nda : soupe japonaise très appréciée des adolescentes : c'est nourrissant et ça ne fait pas grossir...)_ qu'il mangea devant _Porco Rosso(nda : mon ordi est malade... Il refuse Porco et me propose porno à la place...o0 )_, un Miyazaki qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Puis il alla se coucher_(nda : je mets pas qu'il s'est lavé les dents, ça me paraît une chose normale et automatique, non ?)_ sans rien écrire dans son journal, trop fatigué pour cela. Il s'endormit très vite, les partitions posées sur sa table de chevet.

**0o0**

Une semaine passa, durant laquelle les deux sœurs se rendaient chaque après-midi chez Ritsu pour réviser les chants, après être allée chez Ayamé quand il le fallait. Le Singe stressait énormément pour le spectacle, et se trompait souvent dans les paroles.

« Non, non, ça ne va pas ! trépigna Chaya. »

Ritsu laissa tomber ses partitions sur le sol et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je n'y arrive pas... J'ai trop peur... »

« Calme-toi... Assieds-toi là. »

Il s'installa sur un gros coussin et glapit faiblement en sentant deux mains tièdes masser ses épaules crispées.

« Il faut que tu te détende. Moi aussi, au premier spectacle, j'étais comme toi. Mais tout s'est bien passé. Ton Chef de famille va venir, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, mais je... Je lui aie dit que c'était un soliste qu'il y avait, et il va bien voir... Que... Que c'est faux... ! »

« Pourquoi avoir menti ? »

« Il aurait refusé... Il déteste que les Sôma fréquentent des gens de sexes opposés aux leurs... »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je... Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. C'est un secret... un secret de famille... »

« Ritsu ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! Il me tuera ! »

« Imbécile..., murmura-t-elle avant de se coller contre son dos et de l'embrasser dans le cou. »

Peut-être était-ce la malédiction directe, ou la surprise, ou la honte, ou les trois. Mais un nuage de fumée enveloppa le jeune homme, et Chaya se retrouva avec un petit primate châtain clair dans les bras. De surprise, elle le lâcha, et il tomba sur le sol, parmi le tas de vêtements.

« C'est ça, le secret..., murmura-t-il. Si quelqu'un de sexe opposé nous prend dans ses bras, on se transforme en animal... »

« Mais... Vous... Vous êtes... Comb... ? »

« Douze. Treize avec Kyo. Nous représentons les... Les Signes du Zodiaque. Il ne nous faut pas très longtemps avant de redevenir humains. Mais nous sommes tout nus... »

« Ah... »

« Je suis désolé. C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que nous fréquentions trop de gens normaux. Nous sommes souvent très seuls. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui... »

« Où est Elina ? »

« Elle dort sur ton lit je crois. »

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit. Et il ne faut pas non plus que d'autres soient au courant. Sinon, on t'effacera la mémoire, et à eux auss... »

POUF !

Ritsu se mit en position fœtale et rassembla ses vêtements près de lui.

« Tu veux bien te tourner ? »

La jeune fille, écarlate, se détourna et il se rhabilla aussi vite que possible, puis il prit délicatement les mains de Chaya dans les siennes :

« N'en parle à personne, d'accord ? »

« ... »

« Promets-le moi ! »

« Oui... »

« Bien. »

« Vous en faites, du bruit... »

Elina surgit dans le salon, vêtue d'un grand T-shirt qui lui tombait sur les genoux, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Elle vint s'installer dans les bras de sa sœur qui tremblait nerveusement.

« Onee-chan ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Si, si... Va te rhabiller, on va y aller. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, déjà. Allez. »

Elle regarda sa sœur repartir dans la chambre et se tourna vers Ritsu qui rangeait les partitions dans une pochette plastique. Il lâcha :

« Tu as peur, hein ? »

« ... »

« Sinon, tu ne partirais pas aussi vite. Mais je comprends très bien que ça te dégoûte. C'est normal. »

« Ritsu, je... »

« Va-t-en. Oublie-moi. Fais ton solo au concert, et disparais de ma vie. Ca vaudra mieux. »

« Mais... ! »

« Arrête de jouer la gentille fille qui console les parias ! Je déteste les hypocrites ! Je... ! Hmf ! »

Il chercha à repousser la jeune fille qui l'embrassait et mordillait ses lèvres, paniqué à l'idée qu'Elina les voit ainsi.

Il recula jusqu'à heurter le mur et plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de Chaya pour la faire partir, en vain.

« Ch... ! »

Elle en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme qui gémit faiblement avant d'abandonner toute résistance et de se laisser faire. Ses mains glissèrent le long des avant-bras de sa tortionnaire et s'y agrippèrent doucement, froissant le coton du haut mauve qui possédait pour son malheur un décolleté assez profond pour qu'il ait ainsi une vue plongeante sur les seins de la jeune fille. Il répondit maladroitement au baiser pour ne plus penser à la poitrine de Chaya.

Elle relâcha enfin ses lèvres et posa sa tête contre son épaule, le souffle court, et balbutia :

« Tu comprends pourquoi je refuse de disparaître de ta vie ? »

« Je... Je crois, oui. »

« Je compte sur toi pour chanter quand même au concert, hein ? »

« Oui... »

« Tant mieux. Elina ! Tu es prête ? »

« Oui ! répondit la petite depuis le hall. »

« Allons-y. Ah, Ritsu, Elina ne sera pas là demain, elle va chez une amie. »

Et elles partirent. Le Singe, qui n'avait pas quitté son mur, se laissa glisser au sol et lécha doucement ses lèvres encore humides de leurs salives. Chaya et lui seraient donc seuls. Un frisson d'appréhension le parcourut à cette idée, et il regarda d'un air égaré les partitions éparpillées sur le sol.

**0o0**

« Elina, rentre toute seule, je te rejoins très vite. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. Ne t'en fais pas. Ne parle pas aux gens que tu ne connais pas et reste bien sur le trottoir. »

« Oui... »

Chaya regarda sa sœur sortir de la propriété avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle arrêta une jeune domestique et lui demanda poliment :

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où habite le Chef de cette famille ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai à lui parler. »

« Le pavillon est au fond du jardin. »

« Je vous remercie. »

Elle se rendit jusqu'au petit pavillon isolé, arrangea ses vêtements et frappa à la porte.

« Qui me dérange ? »

Une vague de froid lui traversa le dos. La voix était peu engageante.

« Chaya Escanor. Je voudrais vous parler. »

La cloison s'ouvrit d'un grand coup, et Chaya se trouva face à un jeune homme maigre et sec, brun et affreusement pâle, plus qu'elle-même.

« Pourquoi ? »

_Décidément, tout le monde pose cette question._

« C'est à propos des transformations de treize personnes de votre famille. »

Il la tira à l'intérieur et claqua la porte.

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Un des Sôma s'est transformé devant moi. Par ma faute, ajouta-t-elle. »

« Qui ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

« Obéis ! »

Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'une gifle violente atteignit sa mâchoire.

« Je ne peux pas. Mais j'aimerais savoir si... S'il y a un moyen d'effacer cette malédiction. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire terrifiant et caressa délicatement les cheveux de Chaya.

« Oui, il y en a un... »

« Lequel ? »

« Le Chef des Maudits doit avoir un rapport sexuel avec une personne vierge_(nda : j'affabule, là ! J'en sais rien du tout, mais c'est juste pour l'histoire ! Que les fans d'Akito m'excusent, mais ce qui va suivre ne va pas beaucoup vous plaire. Sauf si vous êtes violents de nature...)_. »

« P... Pardon ? »

« Fille ou garçon, cela n'a aucune importance. »

« ... »

« Toujours aussi décidée à aider les Sôma ? »

« Je... »

Les mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge et elle regarda ses pieds. Puis ses jambes, qu'aucun homme, de n'importe quel âge, n'avait eu le droit de toucher. Son bas-ventre, son ventre, ses seins, fragments encore inviolés. Un instant, elle faillit partir en courant et ne plus jamais revenir. Mais le doux visage androgyne de Ritsu s'imposa à elle, et elle tomba à genoux, enserrant ses épaules entre ses mains.

Le brun s'approcha d'elle et effleura la chevelure violette de la jeune fille.

« Alors ? »

« ... »

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Chaya, bien que celle-ci soit déjà avancée. Réponds. »

« Je... »

« Dépêches-toi. »

« J... J'accepte. »

Il n'y eut aucune autre parole échangée entre eux deux. Le jeune homme verrouilla les deux portes et tira les rideaux, masquant ainsi la vue et rendant la pièce encore plus sombre. Il poussa l'adolescente sur son futon et se mit au dessus d'elle, la dominant de toute son autorité.

Ses mains froides se glissèrent sur les cuisses de sa victime et caressèrent longuement le coton des collants rayés avant de remonter jusqu'aux seins emprisonnés dans le tissu. Il mordit ferment la nuque de Chaya et ses mains redescendirent sur le ventre plat, puis sur le bas-ventre, jusqu'à revenir sur les cuisses.

Chaya ne bougeait pas, les yeux étroitement fermés, tremblante de peur et de honte. Elle sursauta lorsque les mains toujours glacées se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son sous-vêtement et passèrent dessous sans vergogne. Le peu de douceur dont il avait fait preuve au début s'était maintenant évaporé. Alors elle s'efforça de ne plus penser et de se laisser faire, s'obligeant à rester aussi indifférente que possible aux caresses plus ou moins agréables.

Elle gémit faiblement lorsque, ayant sommairement descendu le collant et remonté tant la jupe que son kimono, il la fit sienne d'un petit coup sec avant d'entamer un vif va-et-vient, s'invitant profondément dans le corps vierge de la jeune fille, la respiration rapide.

Il maintenait les frêles poignets de toute sa force et des gémissements rauques s'échappaient de sa gorge tandis qu'il arrivait peu à peu à sa limite. Il écoutait les faibles plaintes de la jeune fille avec un sourire mauvais, fier qu'elle réagisse enfin à ses actes.

Lorsqu'il se libéra dans un long gémissement, elle se mit à pleurer, sans bruit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies de honte et de plaisir coupable. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir, au fond d'elle-même, apprécié ces sensations.

Il relâcha les poignets meurtris et se retira avant de lisser délicatement l'étoffe de son kimono. Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille dont les cuisses étaient, par endroit, tâchées de blanc. Il se sentait libéré d'un grand poids. Et jamais il n'aurait avoué qu'il était un tout petit peu reconnaissant à la jeune fille de s'être laissée faire.

Il s'efforça de reprendre son habituelle voix froide, bien que ses pensées soient altérées par l'envie de la remercier :

« Rhabille-toi, et va-t-en. Je ne tiens pas à supporter le spectacle pitoyable que tu offres. »

A sa grande surprise, elle remit correctement ses vêtements froissés avant de se lever, de s'incliner et de sortir. Il la retint par l'épaule :

« Eh. »

« ... ? »

« Quel est le Sôma que tu as vu sous son aspect ? »

« ...Je ne peux pas le dire. Vous lui feriez du mal. »

« Comme tu veux. Fais ta tête de mule. Va-t-en. »

Il suivit du regard la jeune fille qui chancelait et s'assit sur son futon défait avant de remarquer des déchirures dans le drap. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, pas crié, ne s'était pas défendu. Mais le drap était ruiné.

Ouvrant d'un geste ample les rideaux, il regarda la neige d'un blanc éclatant et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre. Il avait des envies de se shooter à l'air pur. Il bondit sur son armoire, enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main et une paire de bottes et se rua dehors, passant devant Hatori qui le fixa d'un air étonné avant de se remettre en marche. Il était habitué aux bizarreries du jeune homme, même si le voir sauter dans la neige avec des allures de chiot surexcité était peu habituel.

**0o0**

Chaya ne revint pas chez Ritsu le lendemain, pas plus que les jours suivants. Le Singe(qui ne l'étais plus sans le savoir) s'inquiétait. Et à la veille du spectacle, ayant appris que même Ayamé ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, il s'affola, prit le bottin et chercha le nom d'Escanor dedans. Une voix féminine décrocha :

_« Allô ? »_

« Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Chaya s'il vous plaît ? »

_« De la part de qui ? »_

« Ritsu Sôma. »

Il entendit un bruit de pas dans l'escalier, quelqu'un qui toque à une porte... Et la voix douce de la jeune fille qui chantait. Immédiatement, il fut soulagé.

_« Ritsu ? »_

« Chaya... ! Je me suis fait beaucoup de souci ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens plus ? »

_« Je... Je t'expliquerais plus tard... »_

« Non ! »

_« Hein ? »_

« Tu m'explique maintenant ! J'ai eu peur ! Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de toi ! J'ai attendu devant le lycée, devant l'école d'Elina, mais je n'ai vu personne ! Alors, raconte-moi ! »

_« Ritsu, je... Demain, après le spectacle, promis, je te dis tout, mais pas là... Je t'en prie... S'il... S'il te plaît... »_

_Elle pleure... ?_

Le jeune homme se força au calme et répondit doucement :

« Demain soir, c'est sûr ? Ne me pose pas de lapin, d'accord ? »

_« Pro... promis... Je te raconterais... »_

« Alors, à demain. Ne fais pas de bêtises, hein ? »

_« Oui, oui... »_

Et elle raccrocha. Ritsu resta longuement debout dans le couloir avant de reprendre ses partitions et de se remettre à chanter. Tout irait bien. Tout se passerait bien. Il aviserait plus tard avec Akito.

Il alla se coucher tôt avec un grand bol de lait chaud dans lequel trois grandes cuillères de miel étaient délayées. Une boîte ronde de bonbons au miel était posée sur la table de chevet. Ritsu jeta un regard à sa chemise blanche fraîchement repassée et au pantalon noir installé sur un cintre prévu à cet effet.

Tout irait bien.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

**0o0**

Kusakabé faisait les dernières retouches des costumes des petits quand Ritsu arriva.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là, très bien. Savez-vous quand Chaya va venir ? »

« Non. Mais elle va venir. Elle a intérêt. »

Le professeur le jaugea.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non. Mais elle doit m'expliquer quelque chose. »

« Ah. Vous connaissez le chant par cœur ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, mettez-vous en place, nous allons commencer la répétition générale. »

Ils répétèrent donc, mais sans Chaya. Le jeune androgyne commença franchement à s'inquiéter en voyant Akito entrer dans la salle suivit de tous les autres Sôma, et _elle_ qui n'arrivait toujours pas...

« Ritsu ! »

Elina arrivait en courant et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Chaya arrive, Okaa-san a dû la pousser un peu. Elle avait peur de venir. »

« Ah... ? »

En apercevant les cheveux violets de la jeune fille, il se détendit, avant de hoqueter de surprise en la sentant se serrer contre lui sans que rien ne se passe.

« Chaya... ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Rien. »

« Menteuse. Je ne me transforme pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Après. On a dit après le spectacle. »

« Je te jure que si tu me fais faux bond, ça va mal aller. »

« Je serais là. Viens te mettre en place, ça va commencer. »

Ritsu respira doucement, les yeux fermés dans l'espoir de se détendre et de faire passer son énervement. Le rideau rouge se leva doucement, et un long frisson le parcourut. Chaya, qui pour ce morceau n'avait pas de solo et était à côté de lui, lui prit délicatement la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Tricheuse, murmura-t-il en resserrant la fragile étreinte. »

« Oui. »

Kusakabé, debout devant la chorale au grand complet, fit un signe de la main, et la chorale se mit à chanter.

_(nda : je vous passe la description du spectacle, la chorégraphie des petits, les solos de Chaya, la chanson de Jin-Roh et le salut, vous n'avez qu'à imaginer !)_

Le rideau tomba lentement pour se relever, et les chanteurs s'avancèrent pour saluer à nouveau. Ritsu se refusa à chercher Akito des yeux, mais vit fort bien Ayamé, repérable à ses cheveux, qui applaudissait tant et plus, accompagné de Minné, et de -ô surprise- Yuki qui adressa un grand sourire au jeune androgyne. Il aperçut aussi Kisa et Hiro, Hatori, Shiguré, Kyo, Hatsuharu et Rin qui, pour une fois, ne le regardait pas d'un air méprisant mais avec sympathie, Kuréno, Momiji qui hurlait que le garçon châtain, là à gauche, c'était son cousin, Kagura et Tohru qui s'essuyait discrètement les yeux.

Il croisa le regard d'Akito et fut surpris par l'expression de léger remord qui s'affichait sur son visage, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre, et sitôt que le rideau se fut abaissé une ultime fois, il entraîna Chaya dans un coin.

« Maintenant, explique-toi. »

« Ritsu, je... »

Elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras. Le jeune homme la serra doucement contre lui et lui embrassa chastement le front.

« Calme-toi... Raconte-moi. »

Et elle raconta. Au fur et à mesure du récit, le châtain palissait un peu plus. Les Sôma, qui étaient tous venus en coulisse pour le féliciter, restaient en retrait, et Akito se dissimula derrière le médecin de famille.

Elle conclut son histoire par un faible :

« Je... Je suis désolée... »

« Ca va, je ne t'en veux pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Nous sommes libres, et je serais vraiment ingrat, après tout ce que tu as vécu. Mais il y en a un à qui j'en veux vraiment. »

Il tourna ses yeux flamboyant de colère vers Akito, dont une mèche de cheveux dépassait de derrière Hatori. L'ex Chef soupira et s'avança vers Ritsu, résigné. Tous poussèrent des exclamations surprises lorsque la gifle claqua dans le silence des coulisses, et le brun baissa les yeux, sa joue virant à l'écarlate. La voix de l'androgyne était emplie d'une rage froide :

« Approchez-la une fois, une seule, et je vous tue. Et je ne plaisante pas. »

Akito recula d'un pas et hocha simplement la tête avant de retourner se blottir contre le médecin. Ritsu prit Chaya par l'épaule :

« Viens. »

« Mais... Mon père... »

« On verra plus tard. »

« Si je comprends bien, commenta Kyo en triturant son bracelet, je peux jeter cette saloperie sans effets secondaires ? »

« Oui. »

Le roux tira d'un coup sec sur le bijou qui se fracassa. Les perles noires et blanches volèrent en tout sens, et le jeune homme posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Tohru qui rosit subitement sous les rires des autres, et il lança un regard de défi à Akito qui détourna les yeux avant de marmonner :

« Je n'ai plus d'emprise sur vous. Faites ce que vous voulez. »

« Dans ce cas, j'invite tout le monde au restaurant ! hurla Ayamé, la main autour des hanches de son assistante. »

Ritsu en profita pour s'éclipser avec Chaya.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant leur retour à la résidence des Sôma, pas plus que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le pavillon du châtain. Il referma la porte et fixa longuement la jeune fille qui lui rendit son regard avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, Ritsu la dépassant d'une demie tête, et de lécher lentement le cou du jeune homme qui laissa tomber son manteau avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Chaya pour lui enlever son écharpe qui tomba par terre à son tour. Alors seulement il lui mordilla les lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement tandis qu'elle lui déboutonnait fébrilement sa chemise. Il posa une main sur la joue froide la jeune fille, l'autre sur une de ses fesses, s'attirant un petit cri anxieux. Il relâcha sa bouche rougie et murmura à son oreille, entre deux coups de langue sur le lobe :

« N'aie pas peur. Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de la moindre violence. »

« Tu l'as giflé, tout à l'heure... Mm... »

« Il le méritait. Jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi. Jamais. Détends-toi. »

« Fais... Fais doucement, s'il te plaît... Ca remonte pas à très loin... J'ai encore mal... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il l'embrassa encore et la guida lentement vers sa chambre dont il poussa la porte d'un petit coup de pied avant de l'asseoir délicatement sur le lit et de la contempler. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder, elle qui semblait si forte mais qui était prête à s'effondrer dans ses bras au moindre choc.

Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et en remonta une sur sa poitrine, qu'elle sursauta et que ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, il maudit Akito de lui avoir fait cela. Bien sûr, ainsi, ils étaient libres, mais à quel prix... ?

« Ritsu ? A quoi... A quoi tu penses ? »

« A toi. N'aie pas peur. Quoi que je fasse, n'aie pas peur. »

« Oui... »

Il lui leva doucement les bras et fit passer le débardeur, puis le haut violet par-dessus sa tête. Ecarlate, elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant lui. Il déglutit péniblement et posa ses mains sur les cuisses fines, l'invitant du regard à se lever, ce qu'elle fit.

Il descendit la fermeture éclair et laissa glisser la jupe le long de ses jambes avant de caresser doucement ses hanches en l'interrogeant de ses grands yeux clairs aux pupilles dilatées par l'excitation. Elle hocha faiblement la tête et le regarda faire glisser le collant noir le long de ses jambes qui tremblaient. Elle était maintenant en sous-vêtements devant lui.

Ritsu n'arrivait plus à avaler sa salive. La peau pâle de la jeune fille contrastait avec le tissu noir de ses sous-vêtements, et il mourait d'envie de la déshabiller précipitamment pour la voir enfin nue. Mais il la laissa tranquille quelques instants, le temps qu'elle cesse de trembler et de pleurer. Ses hoquets ne s'arrêtaient pas, bien que ses larmes se soient taries. Il la prit doucement contre lui et s'assit sur le lit, Chaya sur ses genoux.

« Calme-toi... »

« Je... J'ai...J'ai peur... ! »

« Je ne te ferais pas mal. Crois-moi. Crois-moi... »

Un silence, durant lequel elle se pressa contre lui.

« Ri... Ritsu ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ca... Ca va mieux. »

« Tant mieux. Ca va aller ? »

« Mm. »

Tout en la gardant sur ses genoux, il se déshabilla comme il le put, avant de la reposer sur le lit et de se mettre debout. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude et il lui lécha la joue.

« C'est plus pratique pour que je me déshabille. N'aie pas peur. »

Elle le regarda fixement tandis qu'il ôtait ses vêtements, un peu gêné par l'œil violet qui ne le quittait pas.

Nu, il revint s'asseoir sur le lit, et elle s'installa maladroitement sur lui, ses jambes pendant autour de celles de Ritsu. Elle gémit doucement en sentant la verge tendue du jeune homme contre elle, et il profita de cet abandon pour lui ôter doucement ses sous-vêtements avant de poser ses lèvres sur les seins ronds. Il en lécha les pointes durcies de désir, les mordilla le moins fort possible, écoutant les petites plaintes de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle lui griffa les épaules et se frotta à lui, il s'arrêta et la regarda doucement :

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Ou... Oui... J'en ai vraiment envie. »

« Tu n'as plus peur ? »

« Non, non... »

« Vraim... ? »

« Ritsu, je t'en supplie... ! »

Il n'en attendait pas plus. Saisissant délicatement les fesses fermes pour la rapprocher encore, il la pénétra lentement, attentif à ses réactions. Elle sanglota doucement et lui mordit le cou, tremblante, attendant impatiemment plus, qu'il lui accorda rapidement, d'un petit mouvement peu profond, provoquant déjà un gémissement.

Allant et venant en elle avec douceur, il savourait la chaleur autour de lui, la sueur de la jeune fille qui se mêlait à la sienne et ses plaintes douces. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, lui laissant libre accès vers sa nuque qu'il mordilla longuement, la sentant se cambrer contre lui.

Il accéléra le rythme à sa demande, ce dont elle le remercia avec un cri étouffé. Il sentait que, peu endurant de nature, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps et ne la contenterait pas entièrement cette fois.

Avec un long gémissement qu'il étouffa en lui mordant le cou, il se libéra en elle tandis qu'elle se cambrait encore plus et lui griffait les cuisses en jouissant à son tour.

Ils retombèrent allongés sur le lit, la respiration erratique, les joues écarlates, couverts de sueur. Ritsu se retira de la jeune fille tremblante qui roula sur le ventre et resta ainsi, alanguie, lui présentant son dos, ce qui était aussi une perspective intéressante. Elle frémit lorsqu'il donna un petit coup de langue sur ses reins et murmura :

« Ca va ? »

« Mmm... »

« Je prends ça pour un oui ? »

« Moui... Ca va très bien... »

« Et si je fais ça... ? murmura-t-il à vois basse en lui massant doucement les épaules et le dos. »

« Ca va... _Mm !_ Encore mieux... »

Ils continuèrent longuement à se caresser, allongés sur le lit du jeune homme, sans pour autant repasser à l'acte proprement dit, avant de s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture, épuisés.

**0o0**

Ritsu fut réveillé par un picotement sous son nez. Entrouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Chaya, armée d'un pinceau de calligraphie, en train de le chatouiller doucement. Il saisit l'objet coupable et l'embrassa.

« Tu es beau quand tu dors. »

« Merci. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Très. Tu tiens chaud. Une vraie bouillotte. »

« C'est naturel. Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Si, un peu. Je peux t'emprunter un T-shirt ? »

« Je t'en prie. »

Le jeune homme enfila sa robe de chambre et regarda Chaya qui passait des sous-vêtements propres qu'elle avait dans une poche de sa jupe et un T-shirt blanc. Etait-ce fait exprès ? Toujours est-il que le soutien-gorge noir se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, en parlant peu, mais en souriant chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient en prenant quelque chose sur la table, ce qui arrivait souvent. Ritsu commençait à faire la vaisselle quand elle se pressa tendrement contre lui.

« Hm ? »

« Tu me crois si je te dis que je t'aime ? »

« Ah ! Euh, je... Ou... Oui ! »

Elle le regarda avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ben quoi ? »

« T'es incroyable ! On a passé la nuit ensemble et tu trouves encore le moyen de bafouiller ? »

« Je... Je... Désolé. »

Il baissa les yeux sur les bols et cuillères et se mordit la lèvre, honteux de na pas être capable de se contrôler. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait réussi à paraître normal, mais il n'y parvenait plus. Elle se rendit compte de son malaise et déposa ses lèvres contre la joue du jeune homme qui vira au rose soutenu.

« C'est moi qui dois m'excuser. Je suis blessante, mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. »

« AH ! Ce... Ce n'est... pas très grave... ! »

« Chut... Ferme les yeux. »

Obéissant timidement, il glapit lorsque les mains douces de Chaya se glissèrent sous la robe de chambre qu'il portait à même la peau, descendant lentement sur son ventre, le caressant doucement. Un faible gémissement monta dans sa gorge, et il se crispa lorsqu'elle descendit encore un peu.

« Laisse-moi faire... Tu t'es occupé de tout hier, et moi, je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'apprécier et pleurnicher. Cette fois, tu me fais confiance, hm ? »

« Mm... Oui, oui... Ah... »

Il referma la bouche et se cambra. Elle venait d'effleurer son sexe. Une simple caresse furtive le faisait déjà réagir ainsi. Il n'osait même pas songer à la suite.

Elle recommença plusieurs fois ses petits frôlements, longuement, avant d'enserrer doucement la verge du jeune homme et d'y imprimer un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, très doux. Un faible cri la fit sourire, et elle se colla un peu plus contre Ritsu, tandis que de son autre main elle dénouait la ceinture du peignoir et le dégageait des épaules tremblantes. Le vêtement d'éponge chuta sur le carrelage, laissant son propriétaire à nouveau nu devant elle.

Comme lui la veille, elle posa délicatement sa main sur une des fesses du jeune homme et la caressa, ajoutant en plus sa bouche qui entama un édifiant voyage le long du dos recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Elle lécha la peau pâle avec une sensualité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. De toutes façons, avec qui aurait-elle pût la découvrir ?

« Ch... Chaya... Ah... ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je... Si tu veux que je participe un p... _Mm !_ Un peu, il faut... _Ah..._ Que tu ailles... Plus doucement... ! »

« Désolée. C'est la première fois que je fais ça. C'est mieux, ça ? demanda-t-elle en adoucissant son rythme. »

« Mm, oui... »

Il lui mit soudainement une petite tape sur la main, se retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, léchant ses lèvres et plaçant ses mains sur sa taille. Elle gémit de contentement et répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme, mais il se détacha et, la soulevant de terre, l'assit sur la table débarrassée avant de passer ses mains sous son haut.

Chaya gémissait, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ca avait l'air plutôt bien parti...

Mais le téléphone sonna.

Pestant contre l'appareil maléfique, Ritsu se hâta de décrocher, toujours en tenue d'Adam.

« Oui... ? »

_« Ayamé à l'appareil ! Alors, cette nuit d'amour fou ? »_

« Ayamé, ce n'est pas que tu nous embête, mais tu appelle au mauvais moment. »

_« Mon Dieu ! Je vous coupe en pleine action ! Honte sur moi ! Je raccroche ! »_

L'ex Serpent joignit le geste à la parole, et le jeune androgyne revint près de l'albinos teinte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Savoir si nous avions fait ce qu'il espérait. On reprend ? »

« Mmm... »

Il la souleva dans ses bras sans cesser de lécher les moindres parcelles de peau qu'il atteignait et l'emmena dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte.

**0o0**

Dix-sept heures.

Leurs corps entremêlés sentaient le sexe. Les draps sentaient le sexe. La chambre toute entière sentait le sexe.

Chaya remua faiblement avant de poser sa tête contre le dos de Ritsu allongé de tout son long sur le matelas. Celui-ci frémit et se réveilla lentement.

« Mm ? »

« Ayamé a appelé tout à l'heure, il nous invite à manger chez Shiguré, si c'est bien ce nom-là. »

« C'est bien ça. A quelle heure ? »

« Il a dit dans la soirée. »

« On ira vers dix-neuf heures, d'accord ? »

« Moui... Je prendrais bien une douche. Ou un bain, je peux ? »

« Si on le prends ensemble, oui. »

« T'as ENCORE envie ? »

« Non, c'est juste pour te laver le dos. »

« Le dos seulement ? »

« ... Peut-être ailleurs. Je ne sais pas encore. »

Le jeune androgyne fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire avant de s'y glisser en compagnie de son amante qui rit en regardant les îlots de mousse dériver au fil de l'eau. Elle regarda les flacons de shampoings et de savons divers avant d'en choisir un shampoing nourrissant au karité et de savonner joyeusement les cheveux châtain clair avec un enthousiasme certain.

« Aïeuh ! Tu me fais mal ! »

« Pauvre chou ! Tu te vengeras après ! »

« Je te laverais les cheveux aussi ? »

« Voui ! »

Ils se savonnèrent longuement, crevant d'un air impérial les bulles qui se nichaient partout sur leurs corps et riant de la moindre bêtise. Puis Chaya regarda par la fenêtre.

« Oh. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il pleut. De l'eau, pas de la neige. Tu as un parapluie ? »

« Un très grand, transparent. J'aime bien voir les gouttes qui tombent dessus. »

Une des parties les plus plaisantes de leur jeu aquatique fut le séchage mutuel des cheveux, avec séchoir, serviettes et peignoirs. Incroyable de voir à quel point les cheveux de Ritsu devenaient faciles à coiffer une fois fraîchement lavés. Incroyable aussi ce que l'on pouvait réaliser comme œuvres d'art capillaire avec quelques élastiques. Et enfin, incroyable à quel point le jeune homme se prêtait au jeu.

Ils finirent par s'habiller chaudement et sortir du petit pavillon pour aller chez Shiguré, où tous les Sôma étaient réunis, même Akito qui détourna les yeux quand le petit couple entra. L'ex Chien fut très agréablement surpris par l'apparence de la jeune fille, mais il cessa toute tentative d'approche lorsque Chaya lui demanda poliment s'il voulait une échelle pour plonger un peu plus bas dans son décolleté, ce qui fit s'étouffer Ayamé dans son verre de vin.

La soirée se passa le mieux du monde, malgré l'absence du médecin que Momiji affirmait avoir vu avec le professeur principal de Yuki, Kyo et Tohru, à la terrasse d'un café. Shiguré en oublia le rejet de la jeune fille et ricana bêtement en échangeant un regard avec le frère de Yuki.

Chaya était sortie dehors pour regarder le ciel, tandis que Ritsu disputait une partie de Go contre Yuki. Tout était calme et silencieux.

« Chaya ? »

Elle se tourna vers Akito qui se tenait timidement derrière elle.

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais... M'excuser. Je suis désolé. Pour ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ca aura eu des avantages. »

« Oui, mais tu étais... »

« Tôt ou tard, je ne l'aurais plus été. Ne vous tracassez pas. Ritsu vous a dit ce qu'il en pensait, ce qui est fait est fait. »

« ... »

« Allez... Ne commencez pas à pleurer, il n'y a que Ritsu et ma sœur que j'accepte de consoler. »

Akito renifla et s'essuya les joues d'un revers de manche avant de tirer de sa poche de pantalon une petite boîte et de la tendre à une Chaya très curieuse.

« Je sais que ça ne rachètera pas ce que j'ai fait. Mais accepte-la. Ca m'enlèverait un gros poids de la conscience. »

Elle ouvrit timidement la petite boîte pour y découvrir une bague en or pur, surmontée d'une minuscule hirondelle du même matériau_(nda : Chaya signifie Hirondelle en chinois.)_. La tête et les ailes étaient recouvertes de jais brillant, et de la nacre figurait les parties du petit corps qui devaient être blanche. Deux petits diamants plaçaient les yeux.

« C'est... C'est vraiment magnifique... Ca a dû vous coûter les yeux de la tête... »

« Pas tellement. Un bijoutier travaille spécialement pour les Sôma. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« Entre les gourmettes, les médaillons, les bijoux réalisés sur commande pour les filles ou Ayamé, il s'enrichit très vite. Et comme je suis, ou plutôt j'étais, le Chef de Famille, j'ai droit à un rabais important, pour une qualité égale. Mais ce n'est pas important. Tu... Tu l'acceptes ? »

« Merci... »

Elle embrassa délicatement le jeune homme sur la joue, jeune homme qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et la regarda retourner à l'intérieur se blottir contre Ritsu. Il frotta doucement sa joue et revint lui aussi dans la rassurante chaleur de la maison de Shiguré. Le regard de l'androgyne se posa sur la bague, puis sur Akito qui se pétrifia. Les yeux du Singe passèrent de la surprise à la colère, avant de s'adoucir progressivement puis de revenir au plateau de jeu. Akito expira le souffle qu'il retenait, soulagé, et vint se blottir contre Kuréno pour observer la partie de Go. Tout allait pour le mieux.

**0o0**

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent. Ritsu quitta le domaine Sôma pour s'établir dans un petit trois pièces en centre-ville, accompagné de Chaya et d'Elina. Il fut présenté à la famille Escanor et fut assez bien reçu par la mère, très mal par le père. Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance.

Il se fit embaucher à plein temps dans la boutique de son cher cousin comme couturier et apprit très vite à servir les clients. Son amante travaillait également à plein temps dans la même boutique au rôle de mannequin vivant, ce qui était bien plus pratique pour Ayamé. En effet, il n'était plus obligé de prendre les mesures sur lui.

Ils prirent l'habitude de déjeuner dans un excellent bar à sushis, très peu cher et rapide au service puis, après le travail, d'aller boire un thé dans un petit établissement chaleureux et douillet, tenu par un vieux couple britannique qui parlait japonais avec un accent à couper au couteau, avant de rentrer chez eux.

Ils avaient adopté une chatte enceinte qui s'était fort bien acclimatée à la vie d'intérieur. D'ailleurs, le balcon, où quatre chaises longues et une table basse tenaient aisément, lui convenait tout à fait comme lieu de sortie, quand la tonnelle qui recouvrait tout et l'empêchait de tomber était mise.

La portée de trois chatons ravit la minuscule famille, surtout lorsque, sevrés, ils se mirent à cavaler partout. Chose étrange, ils adoraient l'eau, et sautaient volontiers dans l'évier quand Ritsu, maintenant libéré de la malédiction et de ses contraintes, rasait sa barbe naissante_(nda : Ritsu avec une barbe ?)_.

Les Sôma venaient de temps en temps les voir et prendre de leurs nouvelles. Akito vint passer plus de temps avec eux, se découvrant une très grande affection pour la petite Elina qui, de son côté, s'était mise au dessin et à la fabrication de bagues en perles et lançait un petit commerce dans son école. Les Sôma savaient que, eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de sortir leur porte-monnaie pour avoir un bijou.

Tous les doigts de Chaya étaient ornés d'un bijou en perles, sauf l'annulaire gauche, que ne quittait jamais la bague hirondelle. L'alliance qui l'unissait maintenant à Ritsu était accrochée à une fine chaîne d'or autour de son cou et empêchait les hommes de lui tourner autour, les décolletés toujours voyants laissant bien entrevoir l'anneau.

A force de venir dans leur appartement et de voir Elina dessiner sur son bloc de papier, Akito se mit lui aussi au griffonnage. Il croquait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, l'un de ses sujets favoris étant la petite albinos concentrée sur ses perles. A force de la dessiner, il finit par se rapprocher d'elle, au grand dam des amies d'école de la petite, qui voyait le beau garçon brun, qui venait parfois la chercher, leur passer sous le nez.

Durant le premier été passé ainsi dans l'appartement, le ventre de Chaya se mit à s'arrondir doucement... Ritsu manqua tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'elle lui apprit la nouvelle, puis s'y habitua.

Mais c'est une autre histoire...

Bon, ma fin est merdique, mais je l'aime bien quand même, là !


End file.
